


Two Truth's and One Lie

by OswaldsPrince



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswaldsPrince/pseuds/OswaldsPrince
Summary: Just when the new Mayor of Gotham thought He was safe. A strange twist of fate arises and not the good kind.Will Oswald be able to handle the situation or will Jim have to save the day. Find out in Two Truth's & One Lie.





	

The sun had only begun to rise and still there was no way through the thick fog. It quickly had Oswald surrounded on either side. He didn’t seem to notice, though, having spent all night at the cemetery visiting both parent’s grave stones’. Every time he visited, Oswald would have something new to tell them about, hoping they heard him. This time it was his news of becoming Mayor of Gotham. A small smile came to his face as he thought about how proud they would have been.

Oswald noticed the fog and pulled out the pocket watch his father had gifted him. He let out a faint sigh of sadness as he popped it open to check the time - only to find he was going to be late for a board meeting; but time always just seemed to stop for the newly appointed Mayor. Without hesitating, he slid his pocket watch into his inside coat pocket. and took off through what was left of the fog, using his cane as he limped along back to where the car was parked. Oswald sighed in relief when he saw the car was still there, the driver having listened to him this time. The car wasn’t running - which was weird - but he didn’t think much of it. He grabbed the handle only to get shocked and flung backwards. He saw was a outline of a person whom he didn’t recognize before passing out on the ground.

The masked figure rounded the car and checked Oswald's breathing. He removed his mask, looking amused.

“You’re tougher then I thought you’d be Oswald, to bad you weren’t smart enough to see this was a trap.” The figure turned to face the mayor’s car once more only to spray paint a symbol on it. He he slowly dragged the body away to an abandoned car further out. He flung the Mayor's body into the trunk.

Hour’s had gone by and news spreads fast in Gotham. Everyone was worried about the newly elected Mayor and how he just up and disappeared into thin air. The GCPD seemed quieter than usual - at least for this city, where there’s something bad lurking around every corner. But today was different for some reason and the newly appointed Captain sat at his desk filling out paperwork to transfer criminals to Arkham.

A rookie cop barges in and seems out of breath as she tries to explain the situation at hand, “Captain Gordon it’s Mayor Cobblepot! he’s disappeared. He was supposed to attend a board meeting but never showed up.”

Without hesitating Jim got up out of his seat and turned on the local news. “How long has he been gone for?” The younger cop looked up to the Captain and replied, “No one really knows. Maybe a few hours or more?” As Jim kept his eyes glued to the tv for any new information, he replied in a sternly, “Why was I not informed sooner, Jenny?” He grabbed his coat and badge from the desk in a rush.

She looked down, “I just got the news myself Captain Gordon but I will keep you updated on it as we hear more.”

He just nodded in her direction and took off out of the office, not quite sure how to feel about the situation. “So much for a quiet day.” He needed to find the Mayor before something bad happened. Jim left the GCPD, sighing in relief. Good thing Harvey decided to go on vacation away from Gotham. He was the only one that knew about Jim and Oswald; and Harvey wouldn’t have let him anywhere near this case. “Let’s hope it’s not too late.” Jim sped off towards Oswald’s manor in the patrol car.

Oswald began to come to, his vision blurry. As he tried to move, something stopped both his arms and legs. Panic slowly started to fill his body. Oswald was strapped to a chair, a tingling in his arms telling him the circulation had been cut off. There was no way he'd be able to escape. He glanced around every corner of the room the only light seemed to just be on him - like a spot light.

A deep voice echoed throughout the building, with no way to pinpoint where it’s it was coming from, “Welcome Mayor Cobblepot, I see you’re finally awake sleepy head.” Oswald cut the stranger off, “Let me out at once or you will regret you ever messed with me!” The stranger laughed, “Now that's funny. Who is the one trapped?” Oswald scoffed as he tried to see if he could get out. “Don’t worry you won’t be getting out anytime soon, that I am certain of.” Then it was Oswald’s turn to laugh, “You know I’m the Mayor right and people will be looking for me - that wasn’t smart on your part.” Footsteps echoed through the room and Oswald looked around for any sign of this person. “The thing is no one will ever find you Mr.Mayor, if you live from this you won’t be the same.” Oswald began to sweat. He tried to think of anyway to escape. There were no options though.

Out of the corner of his eye the shadow was getting closer to him slowly, eventually stepping into the light.The stranger had on all green from top to bottom and a black mask to cover his eyes. He smirked. The mysterious stranger pulled off his mask with dramatic flair. Oswald’s eyes lit up and he muttered, “No it can’t be!”

This was the first time Jim had ever been to Oswald’s manor. It looked desolate and he shuddered. He knocked. A few seconds later a maid answered and, after flashing his badge, let Jim inside. Jim glanced around the room seeing frames and expensive stuff everywhere. The maid led him to the living room and left to grab him some tea. While he waited he couldn’t help but look around, his curiosity getting the best of him. One thing immediately caught his eye - the picture at the end of the room. Jim thought maybe it was Oswald’s father or someone special to him. Either way, it interested him for some reason. The maid returned and gestured for Jim to sit.

“I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions for the investigation?”

The maid nodded and replied in a heavy accent, “Yes of course. Master Cobblepot is missing.” He could tell she was worried “Well do you know how long Oswald has been gone for?” She thought for a second. “When I went to go wake Master Cobblepot in the morning and tell him about his board meeting, he had already been gone. I would guess he left some time during the night." Jim kept his full attention on her. “Would there be any reason he might have left so late at night?” She thought, then spoke softly, “It’s the end of the month isn’t it?” He had no idea how that mattered but nodded. “At the end of each month, Master Cobblepot goes to visit his deceased parent’s graves.”

Jim wasted no time. He stood and left, calling back over his shoulder, “Thank you for the information, I’ll bring him home safe and sound.” Though in his gut a bad feeling was rising slowly. But being the man Jim was he brushed it off and pressed on. Just as the car pulled up to the cemetery, Oswald’s parked car caught his eye. He barely parked himself before getting out to run across the lot to check out the scene. He came around to the other side of the car. Jim froze. A chill ran up his spine at the sight of the familiar symbol sprayed on the car. He should have known this man was behind his disappearance. But then again, the last time Jim saw Oswald they had been close friends. "What could have happened?"

Jim began to pace a bit, thinking of where Oswald could have been taken. No specific place came to mind, causing Jim's frustration to rise. A flash of light nearly blinded him, causing him to pause. Something had been reflecting light into his eyes from the ground. He had ignored it until now. Kneeling down, Jim saw that it was a silver pocket watch. His only guess was that it belonged to Oswald. Jim never usually took things that weren’t his, but he slipped it in his coat pocket. Jim got back up and looked around for any other clues as to where they went. That’s when he spotted tire tracks up ahead and some other track. It looked like he had dragged the Mayor away. He definitely had put him in some sort of vehicle because that track ended, but the car tracks kept going. So he followed them on foot hoping they lead to their location.

Oswald couldn’t help but be confused and angry. “Ed! How could you do this to me? I trusted you to be my right hand man and friend.”

Ed smirked and stepped closer to Oswald, placing some sort of headband on him grabbing something off a desk. “Well Oswald, to be perfectly honest with you. I’m tired of being second.” Oswald flinched, his frown deepening. He always thought what he and Ed had had was special. “So what are you gonna do with me then, Are you just going to kill me and pretend I never mattered to you?” Ed ignored him and Oswald noticed a remote in his hand, “No Oswald I’m not, I’m just going to take everything you love away from you. Plus I want to take a crack at being Mayor.” spit flew from Oswald’s mouth and he tried to get out of the chair. “ You’re a fool Ed. I’m the one that gave you your start. You won’t get away with this!”

Ed leaned into Oswald’s face and sneered, “But that's where you're wrong my friend, I already have gotten away with it.” He laughed, nearly doubling over in psychotic mirth. “Let’s get down to it. No more wasting time.” Oswald fought against his bounds in vain, sweat dripping from his temple.

Everything seemed to go quiet as Ed jammed his finger against the red button. Oswald flailed in his bindings and a grin stretched Ed's lips.“I believe this is what they call electrotherapy. But don’t worry Oswald you won’t remember this.” He turned to walk back over to the desk then stopped, “Or should I say you won’t remember anything or anyone ever again. Only what I want you to remember.” His laugh filled the room as he sat down and watched Oswald struggle in pain before passing out. “Oh come on Oswald!! That was all you could take? Here I thought you were stronger then that. Too easy!” Ed sighed at having to get up after just sitting down. Ed caught Oswald as he sagged out of the chair and carried him to the car. He made sure there was no evidence left behind. Ed smirked as he took off.

After a while, the track finally ended. Jim, however, found it a bit strange that they led to a building with no visible openings. He was determined to get in anyway he could, though. Walking around to the other side of the building there was a window not too far up. Jim had not had to climb up something this difficult before, but it reminded him of boot camp. Nothing could have prepared him for what lay in Gotham’s streets, though. It took a few minutes but he hoisted his body up and into the window only to drop on to the other side. The room was pitch black. No lighting whatsoever. But it looked like in the distance something was lit up. Jim made his way through the seemingly empty room, feeling around him as he went. The light got closer and closer until all he saw was an empty chair with restraints. “Oh no, I’m too late again. Where did they go now?” By the looks of it there was no blood or anything left behind. This was turning out to be a difficult case, but Jim was determined to finish it.

A noise echoed throughout the building. It startled Jim but sighed in relief when he realized it was just his phone ringing. He pulled the device out of his pocket and answered it, “Captain Gordon here.”

A familiar feminine voice began to speak, “Captain this is Officer Jenny, you need to get back to the GCPD quickly. It’s about Mayor Cobblepot.”

Jim barged through the doors of the GCPD in a hurry, sweat starting to trickle down his face. Jenny walked up to the Captain, a worried look in her eyes. Jim wasted no time, “So what’s going on? What did you find out!” He tried not to sound to desperate. She looked up at him, “We just got news. The Mayor mysteriously appeared at Gotham General Hospital, but has not woken up yet.”

Remembering what he had seen, Jim couldn't help but be worried. “Thank you Jenny, I’m gonna go to the hospital to learn more about the situation.” She nodded then left. He thought for a second. “How did Oswald end up there? And What does Nygma have up his sleeve?” Jim snapped out of it and became determined once more to get to the bottom of this. He turned around and left heading out towards the Hospital.


End file.
